vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni
Giovanni have Mortis, Potence, and Dominate. Their Clan was created by the generosity of the Cappadocians' Embrace, but their rise to power was entirely through betrayal of that generosity and the greatest treachery of all: Diablerie Single Player Some of them have high enough Generation to use Dominate abilities, but mostly it just slows them down and uses up their blood. They more than make up for it with the power of their Mortis abilities, and their advanced weaponry. They are armed the same or almost the same as the Giovanni Stronghold Multiplayer What becomes a Malkavian fortress in Leaves of Three is a Giovanni Warehouse in the Redemption storyline. The vicious Chainguns still take a while to do serious damage, the devastating Rocket Launchers can be dodged entirely, but Giovanni have devastating damage causing Mortis Disciplines. Like the Malkavians, they still have no Aggravated melee damage. Animalism Giovanni get far and away the most powerful summon from the Animalism skill Beckoning: a Ghoul Alligator. It is impossible to ascertain the stats of the summoned creatures without examining the code, as there is no display ingame, and Auspex helps only a little; when the summoned are possessed with the Storyteller head and the 'character sheet' button is pressed, the stats of the controller are shown instead. Testing, however, reveals a thoroughly broken skill, in the summons available to any of the clans other than Brujah and Gangrel and Tremere. Every other summon is too tough or too weak. Although it would seem unlikely that the summoned creatures, which vary wildly in power, are perfect replicas of the normal creatures they resemble, this does seem to be the case. Game balance is thrown completely away by giving Giovanni a Ghoul Alligator. A starting Giovanni with no weapons, armor, or even backup supplies of blood, can easily kill a Vozhd with no other skills than one dot in Beckoning, and the only thing they need to kill a Zulo is more blood (a lot more, because of the Zulo's 3000 hit points), and staying out of the attack radius of their own summon when the Zulo inevitably makes it frenzy; the frenzied Alligator itself can kill its lowbie summoner in one bite, given a sufficiently lucky hit. Even setting game balance aside, there is a brutal irony in giving one of the two true practitioners of this discipline a lowly Ghoul Rat, when every other clan gets something tougher (except for perhaps, the Ventrue's Viper and the Cappadocian's Zombu). Origins Cappadocius is diablerized by the first Giovanni. The Cappadocians revenge is to curse the Giovanni to pain their hosts always, never giving them the comfort and pleasure of the vampiric Kiss. The damage caused by their Feeding is greater and the healing is more difficult, to the point where they may kill their hosts whether or not they wish to. :"The Cappadocian Clan seemed oddly gullible and ripe for domination by schemers even in my day" Not all players are content with the handwaving dismissal of all Cappadocians out of the world. Mercurio struck impetuously at Garinol just before the Sire finally ran out of patience with his Childe's obvious plotting, therefore all Cappadocians on the planet, with the most defensive setup in the game (pets to tank, extra damage resistance and seeing all intent with Auspex), who might survive eternity in torpor, and one of whom was actually entombed with Christof, himself resurrected, were fools who would obviously be wiped out easily and utterly by mortal thugs? Gallery Giovanni Chaingun.png|Chaingun Giovanni Rocket.png|Rocket Launcher Giovanni Bat.png|Baseball bat Giovanni AR1.png Giovanni Pistol.png Giovanni AR.png Giovanni Heal.png|Giovanni healing, a rare sight in vanilla V:tM-R, since they rarely escape out of line of sight Giovanni Revolver.png|Revolver Giovanni Flame1.png|Giovanni, Flamethrower, and Fire Hose Giovanni Walking Stakegun.png|Giovanni walking with a Stake Gun Frenzy Feed.png|Mortis is hungry work, and Frenzied Giovanni gunmen are not averse to grabbing a bite from their coworkers Wraith1.png| Category:Clan Category:Giovanni